Octotron
Octotron is a Oroshaian from the planet Kudos. He is an alien in the Multimatrix, the most powerful creation ever. Appearance Octotron has green eyes and a head that looks exactly like an octopus'. He is entirely red and has a slender body that looks just like a human's. His species resembles Vilgax's and he has a white and black brace with the Omnitrix symbol on it like Brainstorm. Octotron has red teeth and red claws that are about 5 feet long. He has the exact same body as a human but red and a little more muscular. On his chest, you will see that he has pecks, 8 of them to be exact, and he has long slender arms and legs that are red. While he is very slim, he can buff up and become stronger than Vilgax. His muscles are also bigger than Vilgax's. He has six gills on his neck. Powers and abilities (devolved form) Octotron is able to breathe under water and swim at supersonic speeds. Like Ripjaws, he can shift his feet into a tail. By opening holes on the palm of his hands, he is able to shoot and absorb water. He also has weather control. Like an octopus, he has a beak but Octotron's is as hard as steel and can break almost anything. Also like an octopus. he can change color and squirt out ink. He carries a harpoon on his back that he uses to battle with. His harpoon can shoot out very strong blasts of water and gets stronger the more distance it gets. By absorbing water, Octotron is able to be on land. However there is a limit to how much he can absorb and a limit to how long he can be on land. In addition to his sharp beak, he also has long claws and long teeth that are very sharp and can cut through almost anything. Octotron can withstand ground-breaking pressure and is very agile especially in water. He is able to shoot water out of his beak and claws. Octotron can turn anything into water and can survive if he is frozen solid. Ultimate form Octotron's skin is now dark blue and he is now very buff. Like Ultimate Big Chill, he has flame patterns around him that are blue. He has a a sail that starts from his back to the top of his head. The red claws that he had are now blue and are longer. Instead of legs he has 8 tentacles that are blue and have a flame patterns. He has two black spots on his shoulders and the sides of his legs. The tentacles he has on his face are longer and have a flame pattern they reach his chest. There are two fin-like spikes on the back of his arms. Instead of a harpoon, he has a sword. On his shoulders, legs and arms, there are bio-luminescent spots. Starting from his head to his back, there are little bio-luminescent spots on him. Also, he has a dark blue shark fin on his back. Powers and Abilities (Ultimate Form) Enhanced strength Supreme speed (only in water) Can shoot water cannons Claws that becomes missiles that trap enemies in nets when fired Sharp claws Can combine water with energy to make a powerful blast Able to create tsunami by by cupping hands back then bringing them forward Able to create whirlwinds Able to create whirlpools Under water breathing Sharp teeth (600 teeth) Expand jaws Can survive on land thanks to special glands on him Very dense claws Hypnotic Scream Blinding bio-luminescent lights Extreme bite pressure Can use any marine life's ability just by touching it Can shift tentacles into legs or tail Supreme agility Sharp beak Can shoot water and fire out of sword can manipulate and control water and fire Weather control Absorbing fire and water Enhanced water blast Enhanced fire blast Category:Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Sound Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Weather Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Animal Aliens